The Start of Our New Life
by redvelvets
Summary: Sehun mendapat kabar bahwa Tao akan melahirkan anak pertama mereka. Di tengah persalinan, Sehun hampir kehilangan Tao dan itu membuatnya trauma. [Main!Huntao/Setao, Slight!ChanBaek, Mention! XingMyeon, KrisHo, LuMin] GS!


Title: Teaching the Innocent Boy

Pairing: SeTao (slight! ChanBaek, Mention! LayMyeon, KrisHo, LuMin)

Rated: T++ almost M but lebih dari T

Genre: Romance, Fluff, drama

Disclaimer: only the story belong to me

 **Warning: if you DO NOT like this pairing there's a close button so please click it :) don't bash what other people like please**

 **2nd warning : GS / Mention of Blood / Pemilihan diksi yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD (?)**

 **3nd warning: cerita ini ditulis karena saya terinspirasi oleh gambar Sehun dan Tao yang sedang bermain dengan kucing - click here**

 **4rd Warning: Kalau jalan cerita ini terlalu aneh dan geje, harap dimaklumi karena saya menulis dengan sedikit writer block**

 **._.v**

Sehun menginjak pedal gas mobil nya lebih dalam. Para pengendara mobil lain memberikan bunyi klakson yang dalam dan panjang padanya, karena ia tiba-tiba menyelip tapi tetap dalam kecepatan tinggi.

Beberapa menit lalu, ia masih sibuk rapat dengan para tetua dewan direksi perusahaan yang didalam nya juga ada sang ayah. Sebenarnya Sehun memiliki perasaan janggal dalam hatinya. Ia memaksa dirk untuk memperhatikan apa yang mereka katakan, karena ia tahu bahwa hal ini sangat penting karena ini menyangkut masa depan perusahaan. Yah, mungkin menjadi calon penerus perusahaan memang sangat sulit dan membutuhkan konsentrasi yang lebih.

Saat rapat telah berjalan selama 10 menit, Sehun menjadi semakin gelisah entah karena apa. Ia tidak menghiraukan perdebatan sengit diantara para dewan direksi sama sekali. Perasaannya semakin kacau, tanpa menghiraukan apa yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya, ia mencari handphone miliknya mencoba untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada orang-orang terdekatnya terutama sang istri yang tengah hamil tua. Sehun mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena ia tidak sengaja meninggalkan handphone nya di dalam ruangannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal, karena ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menunggu hingga rapat selesai.

"Tok tok tok" bunyi pintu diketuk berhasil memotong pembicaraan di ruang rapat yang sebenarnya sedang sengit.

"Siapa?" Tanya ayah Sehun, dengan nada tinggi.

"Ma..Maaf... tuan, maaf mengganggu" seorang karyawan cantik masuk dengan diliputi perasaan takut. Jujur saja, ia sebenarnya berada di ambang hidup dan mati, dan serba salah.

"Ada apa? Tidak kah kau tahu bahwa kami sedang mengadakan rapat penting? Jika tidak ada yang penting, lebih baik kau keluar sebelum aku memecatmu karena telah menganggu jalannya rapat!" Sang karyawan semakin ketakutan, tapi ia sudah nekat mau tidak mau ia harus memberitahukannya.

"Ta-tadi nona Byun menelphone mencari pak direktur Oh. K-kata nona Byun, direktur Oh diminta untuk segera ke rumah sakit karena nona Oh hendak melahirkan"

Mendengar itu Sehun langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Katakan pada mereka untuk menyiapkan mobilku sekarang" ujar Sehun pada sang karyawan.

"B-baik! Tuan" dalam hitungan detik sang karyawan segera lari untuk melakukan apa yang diperintahkan.

Sehun pamit mengundurkan diri dari rapat dengan membungkuk 90 derajat kepada para dewan direksi dan juga ayahnya.

"Aku tahu kau khawatir tapi berhati-hati saat menyetir, jangan gegabah karena kau ingin cepat-cepat. Kabari ayah bagaimana perkembangannya, jika rapat sudah selesai ayah akan menyusul kesana" ujar Tuan Oh. Sehun mengangguk sebelum akhirnya ia berlari keluar menuju ruanganya untuk mengambil handphone yang ia geletakkan begitu saja. Dengan sekilas ia melihat puluhan misscall dan sms telah membanjiri handphone nya.

Sehun kembali berlari keluar, sambil mencoba melepaskan dasi yang terlingkar dilehernya. Ia menekan tombol lift turun berulang kali, Sehun sudah hampir nekat turun dari lantai 15 itu dengan tangga emergency jika pintu lift itu terbuka dan membuat karyawan lain terkejut karena ini pertama kalinya sang direktur terlihat seperti orang kesetanan.

Dalam 2 menit, Sehun akhirnya sampai di lobby dan mobil miliknya sudah standby di sana. Itulah yang membuat Sehun langsung saja melaju dengan cepat seperti sekarang.

Sehun tidak bisa berhenti mengutuk semua orang yang dianggapnya menganggu jalannya. Sebenarnya Sehun patut bersyukur pada mereka, karena tanpa ada mereka didepan Sehun, mungkin Sehun sudah menjadi korban kecelakaan karena melanggar rambu-rambu lalu lintas. Tapi suami mana yang tidak khawatir mendengar sang istri tengah melahirkan dan ini adalah anak pertama mereka.

Bunyi tanda telephone masuk membuyarkan lamunannya, Sehun melihat kearah layar smarphone nya dan melihat nama yang memanggil " baekhyun noona". Dengan segera ia menekan tombol pada layar jok mobil nya yang tersambung langsung dengan handphone nya.

"Noona, ak-"

"OH SEHUN DIMANA KAU SEKARANG?!" Teriak Baekhyun dengan kerasnya.

"Aku sedang perjalanan kesana, aku akan sampai lima menit lagi. Bagaimana Tao?" Sehun kembali memotong mobil lain dengan kecepatan tinggi saat melihat lampu menjadi hijau.

"Ia sedang dalam ruangan bersalin sekarang, sejak tadi Junmyeon unnie mencarimu untuk membantu Tao!"

"Aku akan sampai dalam waktu 1 menit, aku sudah sampai di perempatan depan rumah sakit"

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sehun langsung menempati lahan parkir kosong yang ia lihat dan segera keluar dari mobil. Ia tampak berantakan sekarang, tapi ia tidak peduli lagi, yang ada di benaknya hanyalah istri dan anaknya.

Baekhyun duduk disebelah pintu ruang operasi sambil menggenggam kedua tangannya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak perlu merasa khawatir karena ia juga pernah melewati hal yang sama dua kali, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa tidak panik melihat sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba kesakitan seperti tadi. Mungkin karena Tao dan Sehun ada para maknae di dalam lingkaran pertemanan mereka, sehingga membuatnya menjadi khawatir.

"Nona, apa suaminya belum datang? Dari tadi pasien terus menerus mencari suaminya" tanya suster yang kembali keluar ruangan bersalin untuk kesekian kalinya. Baekhyun sudah hendak membuka mulutnya sebelum akhirnya orang yang ditunggu datang.

"Baekhyun noona!" Panggil Sehun dari kejauhan. Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat Sehun berlari kearahnya.

"Suster, dia datang. Ini suaminya" ujar Baekhyun dengan sedikit lega.

"Tuan, segera ikut saya, nona Tao terus menerus memanggil nama anda sejak tadi"

Baekhyun melihat kedua orang itu masuk kedalam ruangan persalinan, meninggalkan Baekhyun kembali sendirian menunggu proses persalinan sahabatnya, Tao sambil berdoa agar ibu dan anak selamat dan sehat. Walau sebenarnya entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa lebih khawatir pada Sehun. Tapi mungkin itu hanya perasaan nya saja.

Erangan kesakitan diikuti dengan deruan nafas pedek menyelimuti ruangan yang lebuh dengan alat medis tersebut. Tao tersandar di atas tempat tidur dengan sebelah tangan memegang pegangan yang ada di atas kasur persalinan.

"Sehun.." panggil Tao disela menahan rasa sakit dan tangisnya. Keringat membanjiri wajah dan tubuhnya sehingga beberapa helai rambut tampak menempel pada wajahnya. Suster yang berada di sampingnya kirinya terus membantu megelap keringat yang terus bercucuran tersebut sambil memegang erat tangan kiri Tao untuk mensupportnya saat mendorong sang bayi keluar.

"Tao, bersabarlah, Sehun akan datang sebentar lagi" untuk kesekian kalinya Junmyeon mengatakannya pada Tao.

"Tao dalam hitungan ke tiga dorong keluar sekali lagi, sat.." suara Junmyeon terputus saat perawat suruhan nya kembali masuk keruangan.

"Dokter, suami nona Tao sudah datang" Junmyeon menarik nafas lega, karena orang yang daritadi ia tunggu telah datang. Memiliki suami disebelah sang istri saat melahirkan adalah hal yang sangat penting, karena sang suami bisa membantu untuk menenangkan dan mensupport sang istri ditengah rasa sakit melahirkan.

Sehun langsung berlutut disebelah Tao dan memegang tangan kanan sang istri, sambil memberikan kecupan-kecupan singkat pada punggung tangan dan keningnya. Air mata Tao yang mengucur ia sapu lembut dengan jarinya. Hatinya berdesir sakit melihat istrinya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Baby, aku di sini, tenanglah kau bisa melakukannya" Ujar Sehun dengan lembut sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Tao.

"Kita lakukan sekali lagi, dalam hitungan ke tiga, satu, dua , tiga.. dorong!" Titah Junmyeon.

Tao kembali mendorong dengan kuat hingga tubuhnya gemetar dan pegangannya pada Sehun dan suster yang ada disebelahnya menguat. Lengkingan suara Tao tidak dapat lagi keluar karena rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Sebelum menikah dengan Sehun, Tao tahu bahwa ia juga akan mengalami seperti ini, karena ia sudah sering mendengar hal ini saat unnie- unnie mereka melahirkan. Awalnya Tao takut, tapi melihat kebahagiaan keluarga unnie dan oppa nya memiliki anak, Tao menjadi iri dengan mereka dan bertekad bahwa ia harus kuat dan berani. Tao kembali tesandar karena ia sudah tidak kuat dan membutuhkan oksigen setelah dorongan terakhir itu.

"Dokter, kepalanya masih belum keluar" ujar perawat yang memperhatikan di bawah sana.

"Baby, berjuanglah, kau pasti bisa" Ujar Sehun ikut meringis melihat Tao yang kesakitan. Jujur saja ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, wajah Tao terlihat pucat dan ia merasakan genggaman tangan Tao mulai melemah karena terlalu lelah.

Proses persalinan hampir berjalan satu jam. Tao dan Sehun merasa lega saat suara tangis bayi terdengar nyaring diruangan itu. Junmyeon menimang pelan bayi mungil dan renta itu agar berhenti menangis.

"Selamat, anak kalian laki-laki"

Tao masih mencoba menstabilkan nafas dan ia merasa lelah, ia tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Junmyeon. Suara sang bayi terus menggema di ruangan itu tapi entah kenapa suara itu terdengar semakin jauh dan semuanya terasa gelap. Sehun merasa tangan yang ia genggam mulai terjatuh perlahan, ia melihat kearah sang istri yang terkulai lemah dengan mata tertutup. Ia melihat darah yang tampak keluar cukup banyak sampai membasahi lantai di bawah kasur pesalinan.

"Tao! Kau tidak apa-apa? Tao!" Ujar Sehun yang langsung mengguncang pelan tubuh Tao.

Junmyeon langsung menyerahkan bayi yang ada di lengannya pada perawat terdekat dan langsung memeriksa keadaan Tao.

"Suster, cepat cari kantong darah AB rhesus negatif secepatnya, ia kekuarangan bayak darah"

"Maaf Tuan, anda harus segera meninggalkan ruangan ini" bujuk seorang perawat yang masih mengenakan masker pada Sehun.

"Tidak, aku ingin bersama istriku" Tolak Sehun.

"Sehun, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa jika kau disini"

"Dokter detak jantung pasien melemah"

Sehun panik mendengar itu, ia teringat dengan kejadian dimana ibunya meninggal karena tengan melahirkannya. Ia tidak mau kehilangan Tao, tidak.

Dengan paksa, beberapa perawat menarik Sehun keluar dari ruangan persalinan. Di dalam hati Sehun berdoa Tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Tao.

 **.-.**

Cahaya lampu perlahan memasuki iris mata hitamnya. Perlahan ia mengejap-ejapkan kedua kelopak matanya meyesuaikan dengan terangnya cahaya lampu dan bayangan seseorang sebelum akhirnya ia membukanya dengan sempurna.

"Tao.. kau sudah sadar?" Tao melihat wajah tampan Sehun yang ada di depannya.

"Sehun-a.. " panggil Tao dengan suara serak. Tao melihat ke sekelilingnya, ia melihat dua kantong infus menggantung disebelah kanan nya. Mesin pendeteksi detak jantung dan juga oksigen masih terpasang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya.

"Tao, akhirnya kau sadar. Aku sungguh khawatir" Sehun memberikan beberapa kecupan kening nya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Tao tersadar bahwa ia dilarikan Baekhyun kerumah sakit karena saat melahirkannya sudah tiba.

"Sehun-a Mana bayi kita?" Tanya Tao.

"Ia berada di dalam ruangan bayi, Baekhyun noona dan Chanyeol hyung pergi melihat anak kita" Ujar Sehun. Ia duduk di atas tempat tidur Tao dan menggenggam tangan kiri sang istri dan menciumi punggung tangan sang istri. Meskipun Sehun sering melakukannya, Tao masih sering merasa teripu-sipu, kupu-kupu seolah beterbangan di dalam perutnya.

"Aku khawatir baby, kemarin wajah mu pucat dan kau terlihat lemah sekali. Aku takut kehilangan mu" Sehun menempelkan tangan Tao pada pipi kanan nya, dan dengan lembut kembali menciumi telapak tangan halus sang istri. Tao tersenyum, ia menengkup pipi Sehun dan membelai nya lembut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sehun-ah, aku di sini. Aku tidak apa" Tao tersenyum lemah pada Sehun, ia tahu Sehun sangat khawatir karena ia sering membaca banyak ibu yang kehilangan nyawa karena melahirkan sang bayi. Bukan hanya itu, Sehun tahu bahwa memang fisik Tao tidak terlalu kuat sejak dulu, dan hal itulah yang membuatnya bertambah khawatir. Dahulu, ibunya meninggal setelah melahirkan Sehun karena fisiknya yang lemah. Sehun tidak ingin hal serupa terjadi pada Tao.

Pada Satu sisi, ia ingin punya anak seperti para noona dan hyung nya yang mempunyai 2 bahkan 3 anak. Tapi satu sisi lain, ia benar-benar takut kehilangan Tao. Jika sesuatu terjadi pada Tao, Sehun tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya dan anak mereka.

"Sehun-a... " panggil Tao saat melihat mata sang suami yang nampak berair.

"Tao! Kau sudah sadar?" Suara Baekhyun tiba-tiba menggema di dalam ruangan dan membuat kedua pasangan itu terkejut.

"Oh maaf, apa kamu mengganggu sesuatu?" Tanya Chanyeol yang masuk setelah Baekhyun.

"Tidak.. Kalian tidak menganggu apa-apa" Senyum Tao.

Sehun menghapus air mata yang hampir terjatuh dari matanya dan berbalik menghadap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Tao-ya, anak mu sangat lucu. Ia memiliki mata dan hindung mu, meski wajah nya sangat mirip dengan ayah nya. Dingin dan datar" Ejek Baekhyun. Tapi Sehun tidak seperti biasnaya

"Unnie, bukankah itu artinya anak ku sangat tampan seperti sang ayah?" Tao berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Sehun-a, apa kau sudah memberitahu Junmyeon noona kalau Tao sudah sadar? Tadi bagian administrasi juga meminta tolong padaku agar kau pergi menemuinya untuk menyelesaikan beberapa surat " Tanya Chanyeol

"Belum hyung, aku.. lupa memanggil Junmyeon noona" Ujar Sehun dengan agak ragu.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita memanggil Junmyeon, Tao tetap harus diperiksa setelah ia sadar. Dan kau, masih ada beberapa surat yang harus kau selesaikan" Chanyeol, menarik lengan Sehun dan mengajak nya keluar kamar. Chanyeol memberikan menatap mata Baekhyun seolah memberikan isyarat pada sang istri untuk memanggil Junmyeon sedangkan ia akan bicara dengan Sehun.

"Hyung, bukankah ruang administrasi ada di sana?" Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan Sehun, tapi ia malah menarik tangan sang dongsaeng dan membawanya ke ruang perawatan bayi. Mereka berdua berdiri di dekat jendela luar, dimana mereka bisa melihat banyak nya bayi yang dirawat dalam ruangan itu.

"Sehun-a, coba lihat bayi yang ada di sana" Chanyeol menunjukan jarinya pada bayi manis berkulit putih yang tertidur dengan dibalutkan selimut.

Sehun tersenyum, jujur ia bahagia melihat buah hati mereka. Ia sehat, lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Sehun-a, aku tau kau mengkhawatirkan Tao. Tapi apakah kau tidak merasa kasihan pada puteramu? ia baru saja lahir kemarin, dan bahkan kau belum menggendong nya sama sekali" perkataan Chanyeol membuat Sehun tertegun.

"Sehun-a, apa kau ingat? 4 tahun lalu saat Baekhyun melahirkan Baekyeol?" Sehun masih mengingat kejadian itu jelas. Ia baru saja selesai rapat pembangunan proyek saat Chanyeol menguhubunginya dan mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun mengalami pendarahan parah, karena ia terjatuh dari tangga terpeleset. Saat itu usia kandungan Baekhyun masih baru akan memasuki umur 9 bulan.

Saat Sehun dan Tao tiba dirumah sakit, Baekhyun sedang berada di ruang persalinan dan ia harus segera menjalani operasi karena pendarahan nya yang cukup parah. Chanyeol benar-benar terlihat pucat.

"Saat itu, aku berkata dalam hati, agar mereka berdua selamat. Meskipun aku khawatir dengan baekhyun, aku tahu bahwa Baekyeol juga merupakan darah daging ku. Aku tidak boleh melupakan nya begitu saja. Ia adalah malaikat kecilku, dan aku harus memberikan kasih sayang yang seimbang pada mereka berdua" Jelas Chanyeol

"Keadaan Baekhyun saat itu benar-benar berada pada ambang hidup dan mati, tapi aku percaya bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Dan kau lihat sekarang? Kami sudah mempunyai tiga orang anak, dan semuanya sehat, bahkan Baekyun pun sangat sehat sekarang. Jangan biarkan ketakutan itu melandamu terus-menerus, kau sekarang punya anak Sehun-a, kau tidak boleh memberat sebelahkan kasih sayangmu terhadap Tao sehingga kau lupa bahwa kau punya anak. Tao sudah tidak apa-apa, hilangkan rasa takutmu, meskipun Tao tidak terlalu mempunyai fisik yang kuat, tapi ia mempunyai keinginan yang kuat. Bukankah kalian berdua menyepakati untuk memiliki banyak anak?" ujar Chanyeol dengan candaan pada akhirannya.

Sehun tersenyum, tangan kanan nya meraba kaca yang ada di hadapan nya seolah ingin membelai putranya yang baru beberapa jam lahir itu. Ia sadar, apa yang di katakan Chanyeol benar, ia tidak boleh diliputi rasa takut, ia harus percaya bahwa Tao adalah orang yang kuat. Ia teringat dulu, meski ibunya telah meninggal, ayah Sehun, kedua kakak kembar Sehun Junmyeon dan Suho selalu merawat Sehun dengan penuh suka cita. Mereka berdua tidak pernah menyalahkan Sehun atas apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Mereka bahkan selalu mengingatkan Sehun bahwa apa yang terjadi bukanlah kesalahan Sehun, dan Sehun tidak perlu merasa bersalah pada kejadian itu, karena itu akan membuat ibunya di atas sana merasa sedih.

 **.-.**

"Semuanya normal, aku rasa dua hari lagi kau sudah boleh pulang kerumah. Aku sangat bersyukur karena rumah sakit memiliki kantung darah yang cukup untukmu. Golongan darahmu termasuk dalam golongan paling jarang" Jelas Suho yang melepaskan alat pengukur tekanan darah dan mata stetoskop pada Tao.

"Unnie, terima kasih" Tao membalas sang dokter cantik dengan senyum.

"Sama-sama, apapun akan kulakukan untuk adik iparku yang tersayang" Junmyeon mengedipkan matanya pada Tao.

"Oh ya, aku sudah memberitahu ke tiga kakak mu bahwa kau sudah melahirkan. Sepertinya Kris dan Luhan akan sampai besok pagi, karena aku mendengar mereka langsung mencari penerbangan selanjutnya ke sini dari Suho dan Minseok" Tao terkikik pelan didalam hati, kedua kakak tertuanya sedang berada di Kanada dan Cina, tentu saja mereka akan datang secepat mungkin.

"Lalu? bagaimana dengan Yixing-ge?" Tanya Tao.

"Ah, dia sedang menjemput YiJoon di rumah. Dia tidak sabar melihat adik sepupu barunya, jadi setelah Yixing selesai mengajar, aku menyuruh Yixing untuk menjemputnya di rumah. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana Sehun?" Junmyeon mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Tao menghela nafas panjang dan menggelengkan kepalanya seolah mengatakan 'entahlah'.

"Chanyeol-oppa sedang bersamanya, aku harap ini tidak akan membuatnya trauma" tutur Tao dengan berat hati. Tao takut jika Sehun terlalu memberatkan kasih sayangnya pada Tao karena ia terlalu possessive.

"Kalau tahu begini, aku tidak akan membiarkan Sehun masuk kedalam ruang persalinan menemanimu"

"Aku yakin Chanyeol bisa membujuknya, tenanglah" Baekhyun menggenggam tangan kiri Tao. Tao tersenyum lemah dan mengangguk menurut. Ia percaya bahwa Chanyeol bisa membantunya, karena Chanyeol pernah merasakan hal yang hampir sama dengan Sehun.

Tok.. tok..tok..

"Masuk" Junmyeon memberikan ijin.

Semuanya menoleh kearah pintu dan tercengang dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Sehun tengah menggendong anak mereka di lengannya dan Chanyeol mendorong kereta tempat tidur bayi yang tidak berisi di belakangnya.

Air mata Tao terjatuh dengan sendirinya, ia senang bahwa Sehun sudah berusaha melupakan kejadian di ruang persalinan dan mau membuka dirinya pada buah hati mereka. Ia tidak perlu lagi takut bahwa Sehun tidak menyanyangi anaknya, karena ia yakin sekarang Sehun pasti akan sangat menyayanginya.

"Tao.." Sehun berjalan mendekati Tao. Baekhyun segera berdiri memberika kedua orang tua baru itu tempat. Sehun duduk disebelah Tao dan meletakkan bayi mereka di lengan sang ibu. Dengan penuh kasih sayang, Tao dan Sehun menimang anak mereka agar tidak menangis.

Kedua pasangan itu terlihat sangat bahagia. Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Junmyeon yakin bahwa setelah ini semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Sehun-a, anak kita masih belum memiliki nama"

"Hmm.. selama perjalanan kembali kesini, aku sudah memikirkannya, bagaimana jika kita menamainya Oh JaeYong.. Kelak suatu saat nanti ia akan menjadi anak yang pemberani, kuat dan sopan" usul Sehun.

"JaeYong.. nama yang indah… yoongie ya… Umma harap, kau tidak nakal seperti ayahmu saat dewasa nanti" Canda Tao.

Tak lama kemudian, ruang rawat Tao penuh karena Yixing, YiJoon dan Luhan beserta Minseok datang mengunjungi Tao dan turut berbahagia atas datangnya malaikat kecil baru ke dalam keluarga mereka. Kris yang disangka akan datang pada besok hari pun datang tak lama setelah Luhan dengan Suho bersamanya.

Setelah beberapa jam berbincang-bincang dan menimang bayi secara bergiliran. Jam kunjungan sudah selesai. Semuanya mengucapkan pamit untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing. Sehun langsung menghela nafas panjang, setelah akhirnya ruangan itu kembali sepi dan hanya untuk mereka bertiga di sana.

Sehun duduk bersama sang istri di atas tempat tidur, dan dengan perlahan menimang JaeYoong kedalam dekapannya, membelai lembut pipi sang anak yang baru saja kembali tertidur setelah meminum asi sang ibu.

"Tao-ya.."

"Hmm?" Sahut Tao dengan gumaman.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tao, dan mengecup bibir sang istri.

"Terima kasih… untuk keluarga kecil ini, dan maafkan aku atas kebodohanku yang ketakutan"

Tao tersenyum bahagia, ia membaringkan kepalanya pada bahu Sehun. Ia memegang erat tangan Sehun yang sedang menimang Jaeyoong Sehun dengan tangan kanannya yang masih berinfus. Tao beberapa kali mengusapkan telapak tanganya dengan lembut di tangan Sehun, sebelum akhirnya menepuk pelan bayi mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu Oh-Sehun dan kau juga Oh JaeYoong. Terima kasih untuk kalian karena kalian lahir di dunia ini, dan aku bisa bertemu dengan kalian" Ucap Tao.

"Aku lebih mecintaimu nona Oh Zitao, tapi kelihatannya aku akan lebih menyanyangi JaeYoong beberapa tahun kedepan" canda Sehun.

"Ya..Sehun-a kau jangan membuat ku seperti habis manis sepah dibuang" Tao mencubit pelan lengan Sehun.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku tidak akan pernah membuat istriku merasa seperti itu, karena aku terlalu mencintainya. Aku rasa beberapa tahun kedepan JaeYoon membutuhkan adik, bukankah kau pikir begitu?"

"Benarkah?" Tao tampak terkejut dengan ucapan Sehun.

"Ya, aku pikir begitu. Aku.. ingin punya 2 anak, apa tidak boleh?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak.. bukan begitu.. aku pikir.."

"Aku sudah memikirkannya, aku rasa, aku sudah berubah sekarang" kata-kata Sehun langsung membuat Tao tidak berhenti tersenyum. Ia senang bahwa Sehun tidak berkata bahwa ia tidak mau punya anak lagi karena ia takut kejadian yang sama terulang lagi.

"Tapi, aku akan tetap meminta jatahku nyonya Oh, jangan aku pikir aku bisa menunggu bertahun-tahun untuk memakanmu" ujar Sehun sambil mengedipkan matanya dengan "nakal"

"Ya! Oh Sehun!"

 **END**

 **Hi! Bagaimana jalan ceritanya?**

 **maaf kalau cerita ini terkesan alay ato aneh.**

 **Tapi saya mohon review dari kalian ^^**

 **Review membuat saya makin terinspirasi untuk membuat cerita SeTao lainnya ^**

 **p.s: saya tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Tao, tapi saya akan terus mendukung Tao dan tetap ship everyone x Tao :)**


End file.
